and they drank tea— like day and night
by arisu rin
Summary: and she sipped her tea and he offered her company and everything was perfect. for a moment, just a moment. Giima/Caitlin. For Bijouie


**disclaimer: **Pokemon isn't mine.  
**dedication: **Bijouie, who made me fall in love with the novel The Book Thief.  
**pairing: **Giima/Caitlin  
**notes: **Panic! At the Disco is bad for my health.

**

* * *

and they drank tea— like day and night  
**(and she sipped her tea and he offered her company and everything was perfect. _for a moment, just a moment_.)

.

Caitlin wonders why she is cursed with the art of falling in love— she's fell in love so many times, so many many times— seeing their eyes, their lips, they hands, their voice; it doesn't matter what she falls in love with— she only knows that she loves each and every boy with her heart.

But boys are cruel, the bend and twist her heart and rip it into pieces and she's such a fragile little darling, and there is only so many smiles and lines of—, "It's okay, Darach— they haven't hurt me," —she can take. Because Darach feels anger and she feels sadness— because she can't love the boy who loves her and he can't stop loving the girl who gets her heart broken, as days pass.

And then, she met him.

.

**he was a broken broken man, with eyes ominous as the moon and she was a shattered shattered girl, with eyes the color of the blue sky. **

**They were an odd pair— that a very few had the pleasure of meeting.**

.

She didn't fall instantaneously in love with him— like she did with other boys. It began with they planted the seed, a conversation which blossomed and bloomed till it was something beautiful and wonderful. He came to Johto, for a visit he said— he wanted to meet the heroes he's been hearing about, he said as he stroked her Espeon, affectionately. She wonders if he has an Umbreon; he does— it's a sign, she thinks.

_A sign that they should be together_, she imagines (and maybe, maybe they'll have a happily ever after together and they'll live a quiet, simple life together in a place where the day meets night, a place where they'll have tea during the sunset and where they'll watch the moonrise together and take walks together during the sunrise— but she's over thinking things— and that's very dangerous.) Bur for once, she doesn't care.

Giima is his name, and he's so eloquent and perfect and he doesn't talk about things that Eusine and Morty and Lance like to talk about— he talks about perfection and beauty and as he speaks, he looks at her with a burning gaze, and she feels as youthful as Dorian Gray— (she remembers the day when he took a petal out of her hair and whispered, "Your beautiful.") He makes her feel pretty, whole again— as if those horrible horrible boys from before had never shattered her porcelain heart.

And he's broken, too— she believes. He's beautiful and tall, dark and handsome, but his eyes just look so sad sometimes, so the times she makes him laugh, or even smile, she treasures them.

But then he has to leave.

.

**so the broken man, and the shattered girl who had just began mending were separated— and it wasn't until he was gone, did she realize that she was in love with him. **

.

Darach was mad— his eyes were dark and furious, but before she left he whispered, "Will you kiss me?" But despite her affection for the man, who she considers a friend— she runs and doesn't look back. She was running towards the wonderful place where he was, the place where Giima was. She got an offer there, she didn't know the details— but she was told that the recommendation was made by a tall, dark and handsome trainer who trained dark types. (She smiles thinking this, but if she bothered to look back— she would have seen Darach, her best friend, heart shatter into tiny little pieces that flew away with the wind.)

And then she got on the ship where he was, and he smiled and said—

"Let's go to a place, where day meets night."

So they fled.

.

**and maybe they did live a quiet simple life together in a place where day meets night. a place where you can hear sweet romance, in the silence. a place where they'll have tea at sunset and they'll watch the moonrise together and take walks together during the sunrise. **

**and it'll be perfect**

.  
(but even if there was no place, it'll still be perfect— because they have each other.)

**the end**


End file.
